


Leon's Butt Hunt

by glowyjin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowyjin/pseuds/glowyjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon is on the hunt for the Nordic's behinds but gains more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Leon can I come to your house to study tonight? My weird family is going to have "family time" and i just do not want to be there. " Emil asked. I stared at him he was always complaining about his family. When I went to his home i enjoyed my stay. Everyone was so hot, so I was happy. especially Emil's brother and the tall one with glasses. I forgot his name.

"But, I was like, hoping to go to your place. Since no one is going to be there so... " I argued. I actually just wanted to go to see Emil's hot family, but I obviously couldn't tell him that.

"Ugh, really?"Emil looked at me raising a brow.

"Yes, I like, already know why you want to to my place." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"And why is that? " he asked.

"Well, obviously because you want to stare at my sister,Mei" I stated.It was really obvious.

"W-what?! No i don't.." He contradicted.

"Yeah whatever I saw you staring at her ti-"

''Okay we'll go to my house after school!" He yelled and blushed. I smirked ruffling his pale blonde hair. The bell rung signaling the end of Math class. We said our goodbyes and parted for our last period.

I wrinkled my nose at the swarm of students rushing past me. Such unfashionable idiots. Standing on my tip toes, I tried to find the pale blond hair that was a signature look against all the black hair and brunettes. And a couple misleading blondes. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Leon, come on let's head home." I couldn't keep from smiling, Emil said it as if it was his home as well, but began to frown.

"Well, hello and good afternoon to you too," I said in a mocking tone. I knew the way to Emil's house fully by memory.

"Slow down!! The longer we take the better to avoid my family," Emil screeched as I almost rammed straight into a car that was passing by on the street. It honked it's horn, thinking I was crazy.

"You would be running too, if you knew the hot Nordics.., " I muttered underneath my breath, what I said fully directed to the driver even though I knew they wouldn't hear me.

"Hmm?" Emil questioned. I didn't even turn to answer or even nod my head.

We finally arrived at Emil's home. The blonde audibly sighed.

"You know, we can still go to your house. "

"Haha, no. Open the door, you weenie" Leon said impatiently. Emil muttered a small 'im a manly weenie' and opened the door. Leon's brown eyes glistened happily as he stared at all the hot Nordic eye candy. "

I'm home!", Emil announced "And i have a guest"

"Hey! Emil, how was school!?" A blonde Dane questioned smiling.

"Shut up" Emil replied. While Mikkel pouted and cried at Emil's cold attitude, Leon casually stepped behind Mikkel, making sure he was the only one there, he slipped out his phone and silently took a picture of the Danish booty. He smiled to himself, and posted it on Tumblr. Adding the caption

"Danish butt is best butt".

"What was that? Emil, did you just see a flash? I felt one on my butt.. Hmm," Mikkel looked behind him and finally settled to admire his behind. Lucas shot him a dirty look or at least as much as the emotionless Norwegian male could.

"Mikkel, be normal for once. We have a guest." I silently laughed to myself, then quickly fumbled with my phone until I turned off the flash. I glanced at my phone. 69 likes on Tumblr so far. Great, for the couple of minutes that's just passed by. Berwald  walked into the room. I began to sweat intensely. This would be the most difficult picture of a butt to take. My hand always began to shake when I held my phone discreetly to take a snap picture of it. The glorious butt.

"C'mon Leon. " Emil gestured to his room. But no. I had to get the glorious Swedish butt. "Erm, I have to call Yao or he'll have a panic attack.I don't want pops to die of a heart attack" I lied. He merely shrugged and left with the others to the living room. Sweden close behind. I took the opportunity and zoomed into his butt and snapped a picture quickly. He turned his head, but I acted as if I was on the phone. He luckily turned around and I gave a loud sigh of relief. I looked at the marvelous image i had snapped. Perfect. I smiled triumphantly,and posted it again.

" Firm but soft, perfect combo". I was still checking out the picture until I felt a hand on my shoulder. That was when full panic mode kicked in.

"Leonnnnn! How nice to have you here. It's always a joy," the Finnish male exclaimed. I quickly turned off my phone and returned my greetings to Tino

"Why don't you come into the living room? I made cookies. I can bring them out and some milk if you would like." I nodded my head and rushed towards the other room. Sweden stood there with an expressionless face. And Lucas always made it his job to bully Mikkel. Emil, on the other hand was frowning upon his whole family. I took a seat next to him and joined in on the gloominess. I wouldn't be able to take any pictures if most of the Nordics were sitting down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story was supposed to be a crack rp with a friend but stuff happened :^)


	2. Malk and Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milk, cookies, and butts yay

Leon squirmed in his seat. The only one standing now was Tino and there were too many people here. I stood up and walked to the kitchen where Tino was.

"Would you mind if I er, helped you bring out the cookies? " I asked nervously as I clenched my phone.

"That would be wonderful! Can you please get me the milk from the fridge,then?" The Finnish man asked turning around to arrange the cookies in an appealing pattern. Today was a good day. Perfect shot. I quickly got the milk from the fridge, and took out my phone. Right when I was going to capture the beauty that is Tino's butt, Mikkel ran into the kitchen. This caused me to drop my phone. Oh no.

"Awh, man! Is your phone broken?" Mikkel came down and tried to retrieve my phone. I squeaked and got to it first, afraid I would be revealed. To my relief my phone was in its decent condition. I looked up and showed Mikkel.

"Oh at least it's okay. Sorry for scaring you there."

"Let's take the cookies and the milk," Tino chimed. I gripped the tray with the milk and glasses to drink from. I shivered. I only need Lucas and Emil then my mission would be complete. Lucas would be difficult, boss level. I bet it's his magical spirits that show me out. And Emil, well he's my best friend so obviously I could get that anytime. Soon enough everyone was gathered around in thw living room. I was silently nibbling on a cookie making up ways to get to their butts. These cookies were the shit, so good unf. I noticed that Emil wasn't drinking his milk so I snatched up his glass and took a sip from it.

"What, what are you doing. " Emil asked me, a cookie stuffed into his mouth.

"Im drinking milk duh. You haven't even touched it, bro" I replied, and drank some more. Emil glanced at some unknown object to his left.

"I don't even like milk." I almost spit the concoction of cookies and milk I had in my mouth.

"You dislike milk?!"

"Yeah. It's not my favorite.." He said awkwardly. Mikkel burst into the conversation.

"IT'S MOLK!! MILK IS GREAT!!" He exclaimed, as a result, Lucas slapped him across the face. "

It's M-A-L-K," Lucas enunciated. Emil sighed.

"This is exactly why," he mumbled quietly.

"You should drink your malk, Emil. That's why you're so small" You joked, poking his cheek. Lukas also joined into the teasing,

"Even though I want you to be my tiny little bro, you still have to drink your malk to be strong"

"oh my god, Lukas can you not?! " I held back my laughter,Emil was such a hipster. Tino looked at the group of boys and jumped to his feet.

"Well it looks like you've eaten all the cookies and drank all your milk-"

"MOLK! " Mikkel interrupted the Finnish male.

"Malk," Lucas took aware of what was going on and joined the commotion.

"This is exactly why I wanted to go to your house.." Emil groaned.

"MULK! What.. so you can look at Mei's ti-"

"Little brother, that's not very polite you know, " Lucas looked blankly at Emil. Emil began to blush a deep shade of pink. Leon pulled on Emil's sleeve,

"Are we gonna study or what? " Emil perked up, studying meant leaving his annoying family. In a flash he grabbed Leon and darted to his room. In no time the Asian boy was sitting on his friend's bed. It was time to get Icelandic booty. While Emil was getting his books and homework out. Leon also did the same. Leon grabbed his pencil and threw it in front of him.

"Hey, Emil, do me a favor and get me my pencil yeah? " The boy rolled his eyes and bent down to grab Leon's pencil. Leon on the other hand, took out his phone, and took a picture. It was a bit blurry but, nothing some filters could fix. Tumblr ahoy.

" Look Yao, I caught me a butt" Emil passed the pencil to Leon.

"Thanks." Leon smiled. I could maybe get a couple more. 'Yes, that won't hurt,' he thought. Emil grew suspicious at his friend's amused face.

"What's funny?"

"Hmm, nothing." Yes, definitely suspicious.

"So we have math right?" Leon interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, it's easy though."

"Good."

"But can you still help me? I can't do it by myself."

"Mm, sure." Emil mostly did all the work. And then took out his English and Science homework .

"Oy, no funny business or frickle frackle in there!! We run a strict establishment here!!" Mikkel shouted on the other side of the door.

"Only my babe Lucas and I are allowed to do that!" He laughed obnoxiously. A hard slap and a thump on the floor was heard.

"Oh, homosexuals, lovely. I want to live here. " Leon said flatly.

"What the hell" Emil said looking disturbed.

"What, shush and do my homework" Leon said nudging his friend.

"Whatever " Emil rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't you sass me young man. "

"I'm older than you! " Emil yelled irritated. Lukas entered the room by kicking down the door with the help of Berwald's head. Ouch.

"I heard yelling. " Leon smiled at the outburst, Emil's blush was a plus.

"We weren't doing anything dirty, you pervert UGH! "


	3. Frickle Frackle Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BJs ahoy

"oh nothing at all. Just Mikkel said something as about you, Lucas. So in defense, Emil went outside to calm him down. We weren't doing anything." Lucas eyed him with suspicion.

"It's my little brother we're talking about here." Berwald gripped Lucas's shoulder and led him out the room. A shout was heard from the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?!"

"Yes," Lucas said solemnly and shut the door. Leon glanced at Emil. He was still blushing and suddenly looked uncomfortable. 'Well, this can be fun. And pictures too..' Leon thought. He leaned in towards Emil's d Emil's face grew darker.

"Stay still" Leon whispered, Emil didn't protest and kept still, and shut his eyes tightly, awaiting Leon's lips to only have a bright flash in his face. Emil opened a violet eye to find Leon looking at his cellphone with his face on it.

"Leon what the heckie? "

"What you wanted me to kiss you? Okay. "

"Wait-" Leon leaned over and kissed his blushing friend's cheek.

"oh" Emil touched his cheek and shook his head.

"L-let's get back to work" Emil stuttered out nervously putting a book in his face.

"Emil. "

"Yeah? "

"Do you like that book?"

"uh, yeah so interesting." Leon let out a small laugh, Emil was so embarrassed that he had his book backwards And was reading the cover.

"Leon?"

"Emil."

"Why did you pretend to kiss me but instead took a picture? " Leon examined his work more closely.

"Because your face looks so cute like this." Emil blushed.

"Well.."

"If you really wanted that kiss, then-" Leon kissed Emil softly but quickly.

"W-what did you do th-that for?!?" Emil's eyes widened with surprise.

"Well, youuuuu and yourrrrr want for a kiss. I didn't mind." Leon pretended to quickly go back to his homework, if only for a brief moment Emil pouted and put his work away.

"Done already? "

"Hm, oh no I'll just finish it in the morning. " Emil responded avoiding Leon's gaze. Leon, sensing something wrong poked Emil's side. Emil in response jumped off the bed in surprise.

"Don't do that! Omfg... " He sat on his bed and stared at the floor.

"You angry? "

"...no... "

"Hug therapy time! " Leon stood up and pushed Emil down on his bed and clung to him. Emil was stuck.

"Let go, Leon"

"No, you're mad at me so hug therapy is the only answer. " Emil frowned and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, causing the bed so creek quite loudly. Leon groaned as his head hit the wall. But he kept his grasp on his friend. Emil squeaked. Leon looked at him, clutching his head in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Kiss me." Leon laughed.

"Whatever, but okay." He leaned closer, taking Emil's face by the chin. They kissed softly for a bit until Leon grew more forceful. A moan escaped from Emil, but quickly muffled it.

"Awh. Moan for me, it's cute."

"No."

"Well then.." Leon trailed kisses down Emil's neck and bit down, licking the small wound. Emil hissed but then a tiny moan escaped. Leon let out a laugh and tugged at Emil's shirt, wanting to take it off. Leon managed to finally take off Emil's shirt and continued to trail small pecks down Emil's pale chest. Emil bit his hand in attempt to stifle the moans and occasional squeaks that escaped his mouth. Leon noticing this, grabbed his hand.

" I want to hear those cute sounds, Emil. " he said sternly. Causing Emil to nod and remove his hand.

" Good. " Leon moved his head up and brought his lips to Emil's, before pulling away and looking at Emil's pretty eyes.

" Emil, will you be my boyfriend?" Leon asked and kissed Emil's neck softly.

"Ah, y-yes just keep doing what you're doing, okay. "

"Mm, Emil."

"Hmm?"

"You're so cute." Emil blushed.

"Just take off your shirt already." Leon removed his shirt, then continued to kiss Emil. Leon looked up at Emil, then tugged at the waistband of his pants.

"Go ahead." Leon unzipped Emil's pants and slowly removed them. His boyfriend's breath hitched. Leon touched him on his waist and then felt around, putting pressure on his member. Emil's face grew hotter and he moaned Leon's name.

"Shh..." Leon crooned, comforting Emil. Leon slipped off Emil's undergarments and worked on removing his own. Emil bit his lip,

"Leon, just do it." He laughed, despite the tension, then gripped Emil's member. Emil arched his back and gave a little moan. Leon smiled at the sounds and began planting small kisses up the blonde boy's sensitive length . Emil gave a loud moan as Leon kissed the tip, Leon stopped and looked up at Emil,

"Do you think your hot family can hear us? " and then continued to tease Emil by only kissing his thighs, avoiding his length.

"Possibly, but I don't care. Leon, please just continue.." Leon nodded and held Emil's member to his mouth and began sucking. Emil moaned and began bucking his hips, forcing it further down.

"Stay still," Leon looked up, his member in hand and began to pump, varying pressure and gaining speed, earning a gasp from Emil. Beforelong, both boys had hardened members.


	4. Frickle Frackle Happens and Sweden Misses His Novela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this dumb thing omfg.   
> We regret nothing.

Emil began to pant.

"Why did you stop?" Leon shrugged and took his member to Emil's entrance and rubbed against it. He moaned loudly and gripped tightly to Leon's shoulders. Before Emil could resist, Leon shoved his member fully inside.

"So tight. Nngh," he panted. Tears began to well in Emil's eyes and Leon kissed them away, allowing a moment for Emil room adjust, then thrusted slowly, making it his goal to go deeper and deeper each time. He experimented and moved slowly out and quickly back in.

Then slowly in and quickly back out. Emil squealed and blushed intensely when Leon hit a certain spot. He laughed somewhat, and began thrusting toward that special spot continually. A knot grew in Emil's torso and he reached his climax, along with Leon, who filled Emil with his seed. He collapsed next to Emil.

Leon and Emil smiled at eachother in pure bliss and happiness. Loud footsteps and yelling could be hear coming up the stairs. Leon quickly ran to the bathroom taking his clothes with him. Emil laughed when Leon tripped over his feet trying to flee. Emil on the other had brought the covers up to his chin and closed his eyes pretending to be asleep.

"EMIL ELIZABETH STEILSSON WHAT are.... You doing sleeping....? " Mikkel scratched his head in thought and confusion. Pretending to be woken up, Emil opened his eyes and glared at the male.

"What the heck, Mikkel? Can't you be a little quiet god. " and then rolled over again.

"Where's Leon? " Mikkel asked as Lukas and the others popped their heads through the door.

"He's in the bathroom taking a shower, he spilled some soda he had on himself.

"Oh"

"You stup'd Dane, you made me miss the ending of my novela for th's? I'm outy" Berwald irritability said walking out.

"You okay little bro? You look a bit red. " Lukas pushed Mikkel away causing him to fall.

"Yes i am. And stop calling me that. " Lukas stood up on his feet and closed the door right when Mikkel stood up.

"You did the dirty with Leon didn't you? " Lukas stated flatly.

"uh.... "

"Yes you did, okay. We'll talk about it later when im done watching TV with Ber. " and walked out the door stepping on Mikkel on the way out. Leon had long ago pulled his clothes on. When he heard Lukas exit he took his chance to finally get a picture of Lukas's magical behind. He snapped a pic, and noticed that he took a video of him walking down the stairs.

"A gif about butts. Yes. All the yes. " Leon mentally high fived himself. And walked back to Emil. Also stepping on Mikkel and muttering a small sorry before taking a picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Novela- TV Dramas in Spanish


End file.
